Shake It Up! Rogan And Confused
by KickAndRoganForever
Summary: When Rocky helps Logan dance for the wedding, something slips out. What is that something? What will happen? Find Out Here! P.S. I suck at summaries so no judging me.
1. Accident Part 1

**Thanks for the support you have given me! What I am doing is catching up with my first stories with my other stories. So True Love Prevails will go to chapter 8, same with the one shots, and so will my newest story, Shake It Up: Rogan and Confused! Enjoy my newest story! Thanks! BTW I did not watch the Clean It Up episode so I don't know at all what happened except for Rogan Moments :3**

**Rocky POV**

I was at Crusty's when I saw Logan. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

Great I seem curious about him. He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" I roll my eyes and scoff walking to the counter.

Oddly, Logan followed. He already had his food... Weird. "Logan stop following me." His eyes went huge when I turned around.

"Okay, fine. I have a question." I roll my eyes again.

"You can just ask like a normal person." He smirks at me, "can you help me dance?"

I must have the most confused face right now because he just laughed at me. "Ugh, how do you know I can dance?" He had a 'are you serious' look on his face.

"Hey, I watch TV ya' know." I roll my eyes, the third time today. Weirdo.

"Okay fine, I'll help you, but only if you keep an open mind to Cece and get along with her." I cross my arms, knowing he will agree.

"Fine! I'm only doing this for the wedding." I roll my eyes AGAIN. What is with this kid?!

**Time Skip, At The Shake It Up Stage, Paris set up, Logan POV**

Earlier when I asked Rocky to help me dance, I was really gonna ask her out, but she looked so great... So I fumbled... Whatever, I can't dance anyway, this will help. When we walk into the room I see a Paris set up.

"Oh my zam what the heck is this?" Great line Logan! Note sarcasm.

"Okay Logan, first I am going to teach you how to slow dance, since that is the main dance in weddings. So put your hands here... And your other one here. There. Now follow what I do."

My hand was on her hip other in her hand. Her hands were on my shoulder, other in my hand. (sorry don't have a clue about slow dancing.)

"123, 123, 123..." we were dancing for like 15 minutes and for 10 of them I stepped on her feet. I kept saying sorry, but she said it was okay.

"Don't be afraid to get closer." She said that, and pulled me closer. This is getting awkward.

"123, 123, 123, 12-" She turned her head and accidentally kissed me. She looks surprised at what just happened and argues with herself silently. She is so cute when she does that.

"ZAM! If I knew that would happen when I danced, I would've done it a long time ago!" I say, joking of course. "Ahh... Uhh... Okay never speak of this to anyone! Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"And we NEVER kiss again! Agreed?"

"Agreed." I say back. But then, being the cocky dude I am, I pull her in for a kiss.

"GRR! I thought we agreed!" I smirk at her.

"We never shook hands!" I say in my defence. She rolled her eyes and walked to the chair and sat down.

"What would happen if Cece found out we did this..." She looks very worried.

"Who said she would find out?" She looks like the is about to punch me. Cute.

"She doesn't have to know. We can keep this to ourselves." I say, reassuringly.

"But I can't! Maybe you can, but I can't keep secrets. I hate lying, especially to my best friend!" I think of an idea.

"Would you keep the secret if I did this to you every day?" she looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Do what ev-" I stop her with a kiss. She doesn't kiss back, but she doesn't pull away either. I can tell she is surprised.

"I-Uh-What-Ju-I'm..." She didn't finish.

"Your what?" I am so confused right now.

Her answer; she kissed me.

**TOTAL CLIFFY! :3 SO GIRLY XD**


	2. Accident Part 2

**Logan's POV**

Rocky just kissed me. ROCKY BLUE JUST KISSED ME. And to my surprise I kiss back. When we pull away she asks me something.

"So what's happening now?" She looks confused, shocked, happy, and worried. "Well since we kissed like 3 times, I guess we can be a thing." I smirk/smile at her.

"We should tell Cece." She said.

"But what if she doesn't appro-" She stopped me by punching me in the arm, playfully.

"If she doesn't approve, she's not happy with us. And if she says we've changed, we've stopped living her way." She smiled after saying this.

"Kay' than."

"So..." This is very awkward.

Just when she was about to talk again, her brother Ty comes out.

"Hey! What are you doing with my sister?!" Oh no.

"Ty we aren't doing anything. I was teaching him how to dance." He glared at her.

"More like how to kiss! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" She sighs in defeat.

"Okay fine, dude, you caught us, but it was an accident." Rocky nods her head repeatedly. She's adorable.

"I am watching you two!" Ty says, and then drags me away.

I do the signal to ask Rocky to call me, and she smiles and nods. This is gonna work.

Rocky's POV

OH MY GOSH WHAT THE FUDGE JUST HAPPENED?! Logan wants me to call him... I am so confused. Do I love Logan? I do like him... But what about Cece and Ty... Well Ty already knows. –Sigh- Might as well be ready for a huge lecture from him. He should be happy I love Logan.. We will have to see. I called Logan's phone.

Logan-Normal** Rocky-Bold**

**Hey, hey, hey Logan.**

Hey Rocky.

**Listen we need to talk.**

If it's about the kiss, I liked it. (Rocky can tell he is smiling/smirking)

**You know what, don't even say kiss. Say... puppy. And stop smirking.**

Okay than, but you can't deny you gave me a puppy first.

**Yeah sure, but then you gave me another puppy after we agreed not to!**

Yeah, but you're denying that you _liked_ the puppy.

**URGH!**

Okay, okay, Miss. Rockstar.

**Excuse me?**

Rocky. Rockstar. How did you not get that?

**Nevermind. I am coming to CeCe's apartment. I expect you to be there. WE TELL HER IN ONE HOUR.**

**-Hangs up-**

**Logan's POV**  
Oh no. This is gonna be a disaster... Zam...**(Thought I should add that :3)**

**Hey guys sorry this is so short. I need inspiration for all my stories! Review please? I need at least 3 story ideas to make chapter 2! I will give you full credit! BTW If I find a way to make the story, I will use your ideas sometime later! STILL GIVING CREDIT! Thanks A Bunch!**

**KickAndRoganForever**


End file.
